Honest trailer - RWBY Volume 2
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: this contains some weird humor and strong language, not meant for people who don't understand the show. Please enjoy.


**_The__ following is rated "H" for Honest._**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: <strong>From the people that can't find a way to finish their _Halo_ story, and the man who somehow forgot about his fighting crossover show, comes the return of the anime that misspelled a few words, but that doesn't matter.

**RWBY Volume 2**

Return to Beacon Academy, an Superhero college for expert students that doesn't follow the rules, filled with, awesome weapons, cool battles, totally dangerous missions, weird teachers...

_*Show Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury in School uniform._

And bad guys that can just walk through the front door and be accepted, no questions asked.

**Ruby: **Are you...new?

**Cinder: **Visiting from Haven, actually.

Seriously, this school doesn't have good security?

See the return of Team RWBY, the badass group of girls who are ready to save the world and survive classes no once cares about.

There's Ruby Rose, the leader, who shows inspiration by making weird faces.

**Ruby:** (Raises her hand and makes random gestures while looking manic) All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handledly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale...Say "aye."

Okay, that face was creepy.

Weiss Schnee, the Heiress nerd who somehow gets called by the same nickname.

_*Episode 2_

**Jaune: **bring it on, Ice queen.

_*Episode 4_

**Roman: **Ladies, Ice Queen.

**Weiss: **Hey!

_*Episode 2 again_

**Sun: **Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen.

**Weiss: **Why does everyone keep calling me that?

Blake Belladonna, the human animal who focuses more on the plot of the show than school.

**Blake: **You think I care about Grades? People's lives are at stake!

and somehow loses to her greatest enemy yet.

_*Cut to Blake, who is on top of Ruby's bed, avoiding Zwei._

**Blake: **Please keep it away from my things.

And Yang Xaio Long, the toughest girl who finally gets the screen time she deserves, but be warned for her villainous puns.

**Yang: **I always kick my semesters off, with a _Yang!_

Goddammit Yang!

Watch as these heroes meet up with new and familiar faces, like...

Team JNPR, the secondary group that no one should mess with, especially during lunch time.

**Nora: **Ahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Team CRDL, the a**holes of Beacon, who loses a fight to one girl.

_*Show Team CRDL losing a fight against Pyyrha._

Team CFVY, the badass group with the most ridiculous name ever. And somehow, no one made fun of them yet.

Sun and Neptune, the cool characters that show up a lot, just so we can't see the rest of his weirdly named team.

**Sun: **The people here are the coolest. No offense to you guys.

**Neptune: **None taken.

And Penny, the mysterious character, who was actually an android! That, once again, everyone figured out way earlier than expected.

_*Cue scene where Penny opens up the palm of her hands to Ruby, showing the slight damage caused to her hands._

**Penny: **I'm...not a real girl.

Yep, I totally saw that one coming.

Roman Torchwick is back to lead The White Fang to victory, But while he's busy doing that, meet Cinder, his Evil boss.

_*Cue scene of Cinder walking casually._

Watch as she activates Phase 2, which totally doesn't involve _The Avengers_, and infiltrates beacon with her two best allies. Emerald, a master thief who gives out free money.

**Emerald: **(shows money in front of Mercury's face) Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up.

And Mercury, the guy who thinks the wrong thing about school.

**Mercury: **Learning is so much fun!

No Mercury, it's not. Then watch as these three diabolical villians...Help out the good guys fight the monsters,

_*Show Mercury and Emerald fighting off the Grimm creatures._

place chess pieces on computers.

_*The CCT shows Queen pieces on their desktop._

Wait for the plot to progress.

**Mercury: **I hate waiting!

Steal each other's dates.

**Cinder: **May I have this dance?

**Emerald: **You may.

And be completely satisfied with their failed mission.

**Cinder: **All in all, I call today a success.

You call that a success? He just launched that train into the wall days early! You really got to get better Henchmen anyways.

Be amazed...at how evolved the show has become in just a year, replacing Silouettes with characters that look exactly like the main characters.

_*Cue scenes where extras have the same hairstyles and/or faces of the main heroes._

Showing a cute dog, who can survive anything!

_*Show scenes where Zwei is in action._

And spending most of it's time shoving the spotlight on it's array of characters, except for Scarlet and Sage.

WHY DID YOU DO THIS SEMPAI? I DIDN'T WAIT A WHOLE YEAR JUST TO SEE FOUR SECONDS OF THEM! (_Starts crying.)_

So gear up for the next chapter in the anime-ish show that left a lot of unanswered questions, but instead shows an epic climax, where RWBY uses the power of ship names!

_*Show montage of Ruby shouting Ship Names, and fighting off against the Atlesian Paladin._

The epic fight against the Grimm animals!

_*everyone is fighting against the Grimm._

And make way for the Best. Dance! Ever!

_*Show a scene of Team JNPR dancing._

Yeah! Top that Peter Parker!

**Starring...**

Cute Riding Hood (Ruby Rose)

The nerdy princess (Weiss Schnee)

Memoria (Blake Belladonna)

Bullet (Yang Xaio Long)

Patroklos from _Soul Caliber _(Jaune Arc)

Female Thor (Nora Valkrye)

_Captain Canada: The Autumn Avenger_ (Pyrrha Nikos)

Byakuya Kuchiki (Lie Ren)

The Wimpchester (Cardin Winchester)

Russel Sprouts (Russel Thrush)

That guy (Dove Bronzewing)

That other guy (Sky Lark)

Coco-nuts (Coco)

Foxy with no eyes (Fox)

Not Yandere!Velvet (Velvet Scarlatina)

Japanese food (Yatsuhashi)

Not Rage quitting (Sun Wukong)

Cool Franky (Neptune Vasilias)

Knew it! (Penny)

Hayate (Zwei)

The Wizard of Ozpin (Ozpin)

The Magical Cleaning Lady (Glynda Goodwitch)

Professor Port-y pig (Peter Port)

_Doctor Who_(Bleck) (Bartholomew Oobleck)

The general from _Call Of Duty_ (James Ironwood)

_The Girl Who Played with Fire_ (Cinder Fall)

Drocell Cains (Roman Torchwick)

Evil Crystal (Emerald Sustrai)

Male Chun-Li (Mercury Black)

She's the One! (Neopolitan)

Discount Leatherface (White Fang Lieutenant)

Renji Abarai (Adam Taurus)

Sabertooth (Tuxson)

Foreshadowing (an X-Ray and Vav Comic)

And Definitely Yang's mom! (Raven Branwen)

**RUBY Part 2**

_*Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are standing on top of a building._

**Mercury: **You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?

**Adam:** No, (suddenly shows up) But they'll listen to me.

**Narrator:** (fangirl screams) ADAM'S BACK, yeah! Now we can-

_*Scene ends_

Wait, it's over...? NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, thank you for reading this. This was an attempt at an Honest Trailer, and it was inspired and dedicated to Anonymous Contributer for his amazing work. This is probably the last time I'm even Going to try this, Became mostly, I'm an idiot nowadays.<strong>

**Volume 2 was awesome in a lot of ways though, i don't mean to offend anyone. If you enjoyed it, then thank you. I'll see you guys soon. Bye.**


End file.
